


Study Session

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Weiss decides to take a special method to help Ruby study for their upcoming test.





	Study Session

"Ruby, we've been going over this material for about 5 hours now. Don't you think you should at least take a short break before continuing to study?"  
Whether the two had been studying together for 5 hours, or 5 minutes was irrelevant to Ruby. As far as she was concerned she had been glued to her desk and staring at books detailing the struggles of the people of Vaccuo for the past 100 years. Ruby and her team had been sent out on a scouting mission that was supposed to be a simple, "observe and report", mission, but the whole thing went sideways. All the girls managed to return unharmed, and were even able to prevent a village along the border of Vale from being slaughtered by a Grimm invasion, but the mission was only supposed to take one day to complete and they ended up staying for three whole days. Normally they wouldn't mind putting in some extra work, but they had a test from professor Obleck that was about the history of the 4 great kingdoms and the extended mission time cut into their study time. Unfortunately for team RWBY Obleck was unwilling to push the test date back just for them, so now here they were cramming for a test in the evening that they had to take tomorrow.

Thankfully for Ruby Weiss was able to stake a claim on the team dorm for the two of them to study, while Blake and Yang had to settle for studying at the library. Ruby was glad to have Weiss help her study, besides the fact she was happy to be able to study with her girlfriend, Weiss was also very knowledgeable when it came to the history of the kingdoms. Now Ruby was a bit learned when it came to the history of Vale, and thanks to her father she knew a fair bit of history when it came to Mistral. However, she knew basically nothing about Atlas or Vacuo. Also the fact that she skipped two whole years worth of school knowledge once she transferred from Signal to Beacon didn't help her. She didn't get the chance to learn to much about the other kingdoms before she left for Beacon, so now she had to study a curiculum that she didn't get a chance to familiarize herself with for a test that was tomorrow.

"Weiss if you need to take a break then please don't suffer with me." Ruby said as let her head drop onto the desk surface. "I need to stay here and drill this stuff into my head until it sticks." Weiss just huffed at her girlfriends attempt at dismissing her from her side.

"Ruby, we've been studying for 5 hours, and you can still barley recall the basic history of Vacuo." Weiss said as she brushed a few strands of hair behind her girlfriends ear. "If you are having trouble studying with me here, what makes you think that I'll trust you to adequately study by yourself?" Ruby made a peculiar sound that was a mix between a growl and a low hum in response to her girlfriends criticism of her. "Do I need to worry about you dying?" Weiss said to her lamenting girlfriend.

"If I die then I'll be free from ever having to struggle with textbooks again." Weiss slapped the back of Ruby's neck. 

"No talk of dying, if we aren't going to take a break yet then pick your head up and lets get back to the books." Weiss said in an attempt to encourage her sulking girlfriend. However, her inspirational words had no effect on the defeated girl as Ruby kept her head glued to the desk. 

"If only it were that easy for me." Weiss cocked her head to the side and gave her girlfriend a confused look. Sensing the heiresses confusion Ruby turned her head to face her girlfriend. "I've never been good at studying. Even when I was at Sigil I had trouble keeping focus while I was studying at home. I'm just a sucky studier." Ruby repositioned her head so that her forehead was on the face of the desk and went right back to sulking. Weiss got up from the stool the two were sitting on and wrapped her arms around her sulking girlfriend.

"Come on Ruby, you're not about to let some book beat you know are you, I believe in you." After she was done speaking, Weiss leaned down and kissed Ruby on her cheek. The heiresses affection caused Ruby to finally lift her head up from the desk so that she could receive a kiss on her lips this time. Weiss placed one hand on the desk and another on her girlfriends shoulder so that she could lean in and not lose her balance while she was kissing her girlfriend. Even though Ruby was her leader and she always followed her lead, Ruby was a surprisingly submissive lover. Even now she would let Weiss's tongue violate hers in any way Weiss wanted. Ruby moaned as Weiss's tongue poked and prodded her mouth and pushed her own tongue around. Suddenly Weiss separated from her girlfriends mouth and wiped away the trace strands of salvia from the corner of Ruby's mouth with her thumb and put it in her mouth. "Yum." Weiss said as she licked her lips. Ruby was about to open her mouth to say something, but she was cut short by her girlfriends finger being placed firmly against her mouth.

"You know what?" Weiss's mouth grew into a devious smirk, "I've figured out a way to help you study." Ruby's face sank in fear of what plan the heriesses hatched that would give her such a devious smile. Weiss withdrew her finger and faced Ruby to the desk again, she then walked off without another word. 

"Uh...Weiss?" Ruby called out as she was starting to turn to see what the heiresses was doing.

"NO PEAKING!!" Ruby quickly snapped back to facing the desk again, and left her back to her girlfriend. While she was worried why Weiss was so adament about keeping her actions a secret, she figured that whatever it was would in the long haul do what she promised and help her with her studying issue. After a few moments of listening as Weiss rummaged around looking for who knows what, Weiss let a triumph cheer as she apparently found whatever it was she was looking for. Ruby then heard the sounds of Weiss making her way back to her. "So are you finally going to tell me wha-ahhh!" Before Ruby had a chance to question her girlfriend, Weiss had wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up from the stool she was sitting on. Ruby was then gingerly pushed towards the desk so that her ass was sticking out and her hands were placed onto the desk to that she didn't fall face first into a pile of books. "Weiss why did you doOOO!!" Just as Ruby was about to question her girlfriend again, she felt something prod at her outer labia. Ruby turned her head to find her girlfriend standing behind her with a blue 6-inch dildo poking at her entrance. She had moved her panties to the side so that she had direct access to her pussy.

"Weiss, I thought you said we were supposed to be studying?" Ruby asked. Weiss didn't answer her at first, she just slowly inserted the dildo's head inside Ruby. Ruby let out a stifled whine as she felt the dildo split her lips and rest inside her. Ruby tried to back her hips into the dildo so that she could get more of the plastic shaft into her, but Weiss pulled out the dildo and steped away from her once she realized what she was trying to pull. "Whyyyyyy????" Ruby whined as pressed her upper half onto the desk and stuck her ass out and waved it at the heiresses. Weiss just slaped her on the ass which resulted in Ruby yelping in surprise.

"We're going to play a little game now Ruby." Weiss said as she stepped back to her original spot and repositioned Ruby so that she was also in her original position. "It's simple, the best way to study is proper motivation. So you answer my questions correctly and I'll help you, 'study', all night." Weiss said in a seductive tone. Weiss reinserted the dildo into Ruby again, shoving another inch into her quivering pussy.

"Umm...Eh..." Ruby was having trouble formulating complete sentence while Weiss was still teasing the poor girl. If there was one thing Weiss had learned about her silvered-eyed girlfriend, it was all the ways to press her buttons to edge Ruby closer to the edge of an orgasm but also how to deny her that leap into sweet relief. "Now then, lets begin shall we?" Weiss may have asked a question, but she didn't exactly wait for an answer from Ruby. "Now then, what is the name of the academy that trains future huntsmen and huntresses in Vacuo?" Weiss rolled her hips as she inserted the dildo into her with the intention to brush past Ruby's g-spot. Once the plastic shaft made contact with the target, Ruby made a squeak before she bit down on her lower lip hopping to quell the building heat rising in her core. Ruby shut her eyes tight and tried with all her might to ignore the pleasure she was receiving from her older girlfriend behind her, and recall the name of the academy in Vacuo. Ruby's eyes flew open as the answer came rushing to her, unlike the orgasm that she was in desperate need of.

"Shade...the answer is Shade academy." Weiss smirked as she shoved the dildo all the way into Ruby after she gave her answer. Ruby threw her head back and screamed as she felt herself get suddenly filled with plastic cock without warning. She got up on her toes and clenched her fist as she tried her best to adjust the feeling of feeling a few inches of plastic cock to the full 6-inch beast invading her. Once she finally managed to settle, Weiss caressed the panting girls cheek. Ruby turned her face into the heiresses hand as she felt the contact on her face.

"That was correct, I knew that with the right motivation you would help you study." Weiss said as she continued to caress the younger girl cheek. "Now if you get this question correct, then I'll allow you to cum." Weiss withdrew her hand from Ruby's cheek and grabbed onto Ruby's hips as she slowly withdrew the dildo that had been squatting inside her and then slowly roll her hips again as she returned the dildo to it's original spot inside her girlfriend. Ruby let out another moan as she bent over onto the table and allowed her girlfriend to fuck her slowly. While Ruby preferred to have Weiss fuck her at a faster rate, she knew that she was going to have to earn the thrusting speed she needed. "Now Ruby, due to massive amount of dust harvesting from other kingdoms-"

"M...M...Mainly thanks to th-uggh, to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss gave her smart girlfriend a slap on her ass for her comment about her family company.

"-the natives of Vacuo were forced to..." Weiss said as she left out the answer so that Ruby could answer the question. Since shutting her eyes closed helped her to remember the answer before, Ruby decided to repeat that action and hopped the answer would come to her again this time. Unfortunatley she was finding it hard to focus since Weiss was switching from slowly rolling her hips as she fucked her, and then thrusting straight into her and straight out of her. No matter how hard she tried, she found it next to impossible to focus on anything except the blue shaft fucking her. Sensing that she wasn't going to remember the information on her own, Ruby tried to sneak a glance down at one of the textbooks containing the information that would save her. However, once Ruby tried to peak down at her book, her hair was suddenly pulled back and she was forced to look up at the celling. "Did you really think I wasn't expecting you to try and pull a fast one on me?" Weiss asked as she held Ruby's hair back so that she was unable to stare down at the text books. Ruby response to Weiss's question was to whine as she stared up at the celling and struggled to turn her head as much as she could to face her girlfriend and beg. "Weiss...Please I can-AHH! I doOOOO, Pleeeeeee-AAAAHHHHHH!!" Ruby screamed as she felt Weiss dig her fingernails into her ass cheeks and slam the dildo inside her. Ruby had been building up to an orgasm ever since Weiss had fully inserted the dildo inside her, and Weiss was aware of this fact. It was Weiss's intention to keep her close to the edge, but keep her from going over it. It was why she kept a slow pace instead of increasing her speed as she went along, and why she would switch between rolling into her, and just thrusting in and out of her. Every time the dildo was withdrawn was a slow and torturous movement for the younger girl which was followed by a slow insertion, or sometimes a sudden insertion. "Ruby we went over this twice, I believe you know the answer, you just have to remember it!!" Usually Ruby appreciated her girlfriend's words of encouragements, but this time the appreciation was replaced with a desperate need to be fucked until her toes curled. With the intense heat in her core, and the, "support", of her girlfriend the answer finally came to her. "AHHH!!! They...uhhh...They were forced t-NGH, forced to live nomadically! They had to live inside tents since the were always on the moOOOOO-OH GODS WEISSSS!!!" In the middle of Ruby's answer, Weiss had grabbed hold of Ruby's hips and started to jackhammer her furiously. Even though Weiss wasn't feeling the pleasure that Ruby was feeling, she still wanted to make her girlfriend scream in pleasure and cum all over her skirt. So once she could tell Ruby knew the answer, she decided to stop teasing her and give her the intense fucking she so desperately needed. The sensation of Weiss fucking her without reservation was getting to be to much for the scythe-wielding girl, but Ruby still managed to hold out. Despite her desperate need to cum, she wanted to hear Weiss give her permission first. She needed to hear Weiss tell her she was right and to let go and feel her orgasm rip through her whole body. Despite every fiber of her being screaming for her to stop holding back, she wanted permission from her lover first. Weiss sensing her girlfriends intention released her hair, and cupped her cheek in her hand so that she could turn Ruby's head to hers so that Weiss could make out with Ruby while she rode out her orgasm. As soon as Ruby's lips met Weiss's, Ruby felt a bolt of electricity travel throughout her whole body. She screamed into her lover's mouth as she felt her an intense wave crash against her nerves. She got back up on her toes and clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles were starting to turn white. Ruby had to focus her aurora into the palm of her hands just so that she didn't accidentally break her skin with how tight her fingernails were digging into the palm of her hands. Weiss switched her movements to a slow rhythmic rolling motion to help ease Ruby down from her orgasmic high. Once she had finally calmed down and returned back to Reamnet, Weiss separated form her lips and gave her shaky girlfriend a smile. "I would ask if you enjoyed that, but the answer is obvious." Ruby chuckled lightly at her girlfriends words. Then without another word, Weiss scooped Ruby up into her arms and carried her bridal style over to her bed. Once at the bed, Weiss gingerly placed Ruby down onto the sheets and repositioned the exhausted girl to where her lower half was facing off the bedside. "Uhhh Weiss, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. She was greeted by a lustful smile from her girlfriend as Weiss grabbed Ruby's skirt. "Come now Ruby, you didn't think we were done, "studying", now did you?" Weiss asked as she started to undress her girlfriend. Ruby stayed quiet as Weiss tossed aside her skirt and panties and worked her way up to her school jacket. "You better prepare yourself, I'm going to drill this knowledge into you until it becomes second nature to you." Weiss leaned in to place a kiss on her blushing girlfriends lips once she was done talking. After she had stripped Ruby naked, Weiss returned to her place in front of the naked girls legs and lifted the up and parted them again and then shoved the dildo back inside her. As Ruby arched her back and let out a loud moan as she was penetrated by her girlfriend, it became apparent to Ruby that she was going to be in for a long night.


End file.
